


Waiting on the Doctor

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, existenial crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some want to escape more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Doctor

Oh, Doctor  
Please take me away from here  
Take me in your blue box  
So that we may   
Travel the stars  
And I can  
Leave this town

I can't stand it here and  
I'm counting down the days to go and  
I really need you to save me  
For fear that I won't  
Make something of myself

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
